Explanations and Beginnings
by Princess Meerkat
Summary: What if they did not just leave right away? The Ubergonzo and a few others explain things. They also have a plan. But Gonzo is left with a surprise. This is how it all began! A beginning to the Broken Rainbow. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The story of how it began.

_Celebrate good times, come on! _ Then the cannon.

They had planned on leaving, but Gonzo was still pretty puzzled. That and, one of them just met the love of his life.

Looked like story time.

They headed to the house, and when I say they, I mean the Ubergonzo, a small, young girl, maybe 5 wearing contact lenses with purple curly hair, an older one, around Gonzo`s age, wearing glasses, another girl, who had pink hair and eyelids, and feathers a shade darker than everyone else`s, and another one, with green eyelids and jagged nose.

Once they were seated at the table, in front of Gonzo, Kermit offered coffee.

"What is this coffee you speak of?" asked pink hair, whose name was actually Gwen.

''It`s a drink" Kermit said.

"Like ammonia?' asked the little one.

"You drink ammonia?'' asked Kermit.

''Well, yeah how else do you think we stay awake?'' asked Ubergonzo.

"So that`s why I can drink poison" Gonzo laughed "And who sent the sandwich messages?'

Jagged nose raised his hand.

The little one, Gretchen pulled something out of her pocket. A contact lense case. She pulled each contact out, cleaned it then put them in the case.

"We share houses'' the Ubergonzo was explaining alien customs.

"Yep, I was one of your housemates" jagged nose said.

His name was actually Gawain, and he was Gwen`s brother.

"Hey, me too" Gwen said, looking up from her magazine.

"We still have lots to discuss" Gwen said frankly.

"Point taken, Gwen" The Ubergonzo said 'The plan, if you will."

"Right' said the one wearing glasses "We are going to gather info about Earth, by way of tracker"

"On who?" asked Gonzo

"Gretchen'' said the Ubergonzo.

Gretchen looked stunned.

"You never told me this!" she snapped.

"Hush, my pet, that`s why I told you to pack everything."

"But since Gretchen is going to stay here, and she`s also only 6 zotons, she will need a legal guardian" said the glasses one.

"That would be you" Gwen said, flipping her pink hair.

"What are zotons?" asked Kermit.

"Equivalent to Earth years, but zoton has more dramatic effect, don`t you think?"

"The box, too" Gawain mumbled.

"Oh and, on our planet everyone creates a memory box, like what you dudes call a time capsule, but it is all about your life" the Ubergonzo said.

Gwen plunked a white box down on the table.

"Open it" she said quickly.

Gonzo lifted the lid. There photos and mementos. The owner`s name was Tira.

''That was your mother`s box" Gawain whispered.

Gretchen pulled her heavy trunk through the door.

"Now, there is some paperwork that must be filled out" the UberGonzo said.

He produced a sheaf of papers.

"So I`m supposed to be Gretchen`s legal guardian?' Gonzo asked.

"Considering the fact that you are her last living relation, yes" replied Gwen "and you`re her cousin"

"Oh, makes sense" Gonzo muttered.

"And, don't act scared, fear excites her" Gwen said matter-of-factly.

They heard a motor outside.

"Ah, trying out her new wheels" Gawain laughed.

"New wheels?" asked Kermit.

A six year old already had a motorized vehicle?

But then again, she was related to Gonzo.


	2. Chapter 2 Innocence

**Hope you like this! r and r! I have brought back Gander (Muppet kids books!). I think he`s been long forgotten. Tragic right? **

Chapter 2

Innocence

They had decided to stay one night. Ubergonzo was too tired to drive the ship home anyways.

But Gonzo came down to the kitchen to an almost horrifying sight. Camilla was pecking Gretchen, who was panicking.

When the little girl saw Gonzo she yelped "Call her off! Do something!''

"Camilla, I had to take her in" Gonzo said to a very distraught chicken.

Gretchen had dropped to the floor and was frantically searching for her lost contact.

"What was that strange white creature?' she murmured to herself.

When everyone came downstairs, Ubergonzo and the others continued the conversation from last night.

They all stared at the strange foods on the table.

"Whoa" said the Ubergonzo, as he picked up a banana "What is this?'' he asked.

"That's a banana" Gonzo said.

"Got any sulfur?' asked Gretchen.

"I`m afraid not" Kermit said quietly.

"Now, where were we?" asked Ubergonzo.

"Umm, memory boxes" Gonzo said.

"Right. Where`s a cosmic knowledge fish when you need one?''

"Ok, who did what at the concert last night?" Gonzo asked.

Gretchen was practically hopping up and down. "Me,me, I danced!"

Gwen, who was wearing white, rhinestone studded sunglasses, a gold sequined dress, and a very hip black hat, lifted her sunglasses and said coolly "I have a tour to finish."

"Really? Gwen, you`ve only mentioned that once or twice… a minute" Gawain`s voice dripped sarcasm.

Gwen jumped across the table and tackled him.

"Hmmph" she sniffed "You`re lucky I`m letting you come with me."

"Fierce" Gawain said, imitating cat claws "And I`m the older one."

"Sibling rivalry much?" asked Gonzo to Gretchen.

Gretchen nodded.

Gwen simply rolled her eyes.

The other one, who hadn`t said much, was busy flirting with a dog named Shelby.

"How are you doing, babe?" he asked.

Shelby woofed.

"Yeah, we should probably get going" Ubergonzo said.

"I`m gonna finish my tour here" Gwen said "It`s the only planet in the solar system I haven`t done."

"Goodbye, my people, and don't fail us, Gretchen" the Ubergonzo vanished with a loud crack.

"Whoa, no fair you guys can apparate!" Gretchen said.

"Goodbye, my lovely lady" Gander said to the dog, as he vanished.

Gwen and Gawain walked out the door, and hitched up their bikes.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" asked Gretchen.

She sounded a bit raspy, like Gonzo, but so innocent and childish.

She even looked innocent. But looks can be deceiving.

Two years later Gretchen would be toilet papering the house with her cohorts, or friends.

"I`ve got an idea" Gonzo said "Rizzo, do you mind?"

He led her upstairs to their bedroom. There was a walk-in closet they never used.

Gretchen said this would work, but she would do some slight improvements.

Slight improvements meant an all out splatter paint job, a disco ball on the ceiling, a lowered hanger bar (Gretchen was almost shorter than Pepe), several shelves nailed to the walls, lots of posters of Gwen and a small cot in the corner covered by pink fleece blankets.

The Muppet Show characters are property of Disney. Gretchen, Gwen, Gawain and Shelby are property of me.


	3. Chapter 3 the First Halloween

Chapter 3 the first Halloween

"It`s almost Halloween!" cheered Robin.

"Umm what`s Halloween?" asked Gretchen, from her perch on the kitchen counter.

Everyone turned and stared at her.

"Halloween is where you go around to people`s houses, dressed in costume and say trick-or-treat. Then they give you candy" Robin said. He was very good at explaining the concept of holidays.

Gretchen entered this into her tracker.

"Hey! We have something like that! Only it`s called The feast of the Yum-yum trees" Gretchen said.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Youngsters go in their stage costumes to people`s houses, and they collect yum-yum fruit pastries, and at the end of the night, there`s the cannon contest, and a big concert performed by a select group of people" Gretchen explained quietly.

"Did you happen to perform?" asked Kermit, nervously.

"Twice" Gretchen proudly puffed out her chest, "After I got my rite of passage and this year."

"What songs did you do?' asked Piggy, hoping that she wouldn't be upstaged.

"One year we did Eye of the Tiger and then there was The Middle."

"Rock" Miss Piggy sniffed with disdain.

Then Gretchen saw Dr. Teeth.

"Am I alive?' she asked.

"What?"

"I`m really at the same boarding house with Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem? The Dr. Teeth?" she asked.

"Well yeah" Kermit said, "But how do you know him?"

"We have pretty high-powered television that can pick up distant satellite signals" Gretchen said "So yes, most of us have seen the Muppet Show, plus, he`s only one of the greatest rock legends ever!"

"Kid`s got taste" Dr. Teeth said.

The tv was on and why was Gwen on the telly? She was on 9 news and was saying, "Yes I`m on tour, and I`m going to L.A. next."

No one but Gretchen noticed the small red eyelidded , hook-nosed, green and red feathered boy.

She muttered under her breath "Oh brother, seriously, Gurgle?"

After that news report, the telephone rang and Kermit answered. It was Gwen, she said "Is this fellytone thing working? I need a place to sleep."

Maybe an hour later, there was the sound of a motorbike. Gwen opened the door, and the boy came inside with her.

When he saw Gretchen, his face broke into a malicious grin. Gretchen drooped her eyelids and moved her fingers across her neck.

When Dr. Teeth saw that, he asked "What`s the matter, is that your ex or something?"

Gretchen sighed and said "That, unfortunately is my baby brother."

"Whoa, you`ve got a brother? Does that mean he`s supposed to be here with me?" asked Gonzo.

Gretchen closed her eyes and said, "Gwen got him because you`re crazy if you think you can handle two of us."

Where did a six year old learn to talk like that?

"Hello, big sissy" Gurgle said happily.

Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"Is that any way to greet your little brother? After all, I`m only 3" he said.

Gretchen leaned over and whispered to Rowlf "He`s such a brat."

Rowlf patted her shoulder and said "I know how you feel, Gretchen, but I didn't have to put up with mine that often."

"How`d you pull that off?" asked Gretchen.

"She was only my fourth cousin."

"Lucky."

"Whoa, that`s pretty good grammar for a three year old!" Fozzie exclaimed.

"We learn fast" Gretchen mumbled.

After that incident, Gretchen retired to her closet, only to find that she had an uninvited roommate.

"We`re running short on bedrooms, do you mind sharing?" asked Gurgle.

"Well, duh I mind!  
she snapped.

"There`s no room anywhere else" he whined.

"Oh all right, fine" Gretchen snapped "But you have to stay on that side."

She ran off to brush her teeth.

In the middle of the night, Gurgle woke her up and said "I`m cold."

Gretchen grumbled "Then go play in a microwave."

Gurgle ignored her and sat on her head. Gretchen snapped at him to get off. He ignored her and began to burrow into her blankets.

"Fine, I`ll share my bed with you for one night" she grumbled, "Because I don`t want to get in trouble."

Gonzo rose to an unlikely sight: Gretchen and Gurgle dozing peacefully, arms around each other, like two normal siblings without issues would.

It was cute.

"Is it really my week to do laundry?" Bean asked.

"Umm, yeah" Fozzie said.

"Great' Bean mumbled.

A lot of people would be out of the house today.

The band had a gig, Piggy was doing a modeling show, Kermit was going to be stuck at the office all day, Bunsen and Beaker were broadcasting live, and Rowlf, Scooter, and 2 other what-nots were doing the grocery shopping for the week.

That left Gonzo, Robin, Bean, Gretchen, Gurgle and several chickens.

Gonzo was supposed to watch them.

Needless to say, they built a small zipline at the top of the stairs and rode it down.

Gretchen and Gurgle were having a shouting match, because Gurgle accused Gretchen of slapping him.

Gretchen denied this.

Robin was working on his Halloween costume, while Bean did laundry.

Seeing that he was alone, Gonzo went up to the chicken coop.

Camilla was there, clucking at the sky. She turned when she saw him.

"Camilla, these are for you" Gonzo said, handing her a boquet, "And, will you marry me?"

He pulled out the velvet box.

He thought he was alone, but there were a few young spies In the window

"Awww, oof!" Bean said.

The oof was because Gretchen had elbowed him sharply.

Gonzo spun. They were hanging maybe ten feet, held in place by bungee cords. Gretchen snapped back up to the roof as fast as humanly possible, the others not far behind.

He saw Bean fly upwards.

They got downstairs, as if being chased by a demon.

Gretchen pulled a disappearing act. She wouldn`t turn up for maybe an hour. Bean got back to his laundry duty. Robin continued work on the costume, as if nothing had ever happened, while Gurgle watched cartoons.

Gretchen remembered she was supposed to do the show today, as an introduction to herself. Gurgle would be gone by then, and since it was time to go, she and Robin got ready to leave. Bean agreed to stay with Gurgle, since lord knows where Gwen went.

After pulling her outfit for the show, as it was covered by a canvas case, she biked down to the theater, with Robin, Gonzo and Camilla.

She selected a dressing room, and went inside to change. Her outfit consisted of a tiger print tank top, and black jazz pants, nothing to elaborate for a dancer. She allowed Janice to do one small braid by her face on each side, with a purple bead.

After doing her dance number, which involved complicated gymnastics, to the music of "Eye of the Tiger", it was time for trick-or-treat, as Robin called it.

She stopped after the first house, and went back home with a piece of candy.

"Miss Piggy, can I please get your autograph?" she asked, playing the innocent card.

"Sorry, dear not now" Piggy said.

"Aww, come on, you guys are a huge deal on my planet, especially you Miss Piggy. I`m one of your greatest fans! Besides, then I can brag to all my friends that I met the real Miss Piggy and talked to her!" Gretchen said hopefully.

"Fine" Piggy said.

"Oh thank you! You`re my favorite!" she exclaimed.

That was that.


	4. Chapter 4

This was the life. Sitting at a table, surrounded by friends, telling a story. Gretchen smiled. "Is that all?" asked Iris, who was very curious.

"Nope, but even at six, I knew I`d be a dance prodigy!" Gretchen said, grinning.

"Hey! Gretchen!" said a voice. It was coming from a peanut butter banana sandwich.

"Whoa, is this Misty, Lyra, Pyre or Jaggery?" she asked.

"Who?' asked Kermit.

'Umm, it`s Misty" the sandwich said.

"Who`s Misty?" asked Fozzie.

"Is there something you`re not telling us?' asked Gonzo.

"Oh, she was one of my housemates" Gretchen said.

"Yeah, when can you visit us?" the sandwich asked.

"Hopefully soon" came her response.

"Hey, Misty, can I talk to Gretch?" came another voice.

"No!" Misty snapped.

"Why not?' asked a whiny one.

"Pyre?" Gretchen asked.

"Because I`m the oldest!" Misty growled

"You said it!" came a little girl voice.

"Since when does that make a difference?" asked a rather nasally voice.

"Since mom and dad retired!" the little girl voice snapped

"Retired?" asked Gonzo.

The sandwich exploded, from all the data.

"Parents can retire from custody of children, provided the oldest is the age or over ten zotons. They can just leave the oldest to care for the younger ones." Gretchen said matter-of-factly.

Then, Iris` sandwich started talking.

"Sorry about that, Gretchen, and whose sandwich is this?" asked Misty.

'Umm, it`s mine" Iris said.

"Who? Please introduce yourself" said the sandwich.

'Uhh, my name is Iris Spectra" she said.

'Hey Gretchen, do you mind if we visit?" asked Misty.

"Not at all" Gretchen said 'But you might want to bring the camper, we`re a bit pressed for space."

"No matter, we`ll sleep on the roof" Misty said carefully.

'How long till you get here?" asked Gretchen.

"Give us 20 minutes, my idiot brothers are taking a while" Misty said the last part with contempt "See ya!"

"You don`t mind if they stay for a while do you?' asked Gretchen.

'Depends on how long a while is" Kermit said.

"Can you tell more of the story?" asked Fozzie, Bean, Robin and Margeruite at the same time, who rather enjoyed story times.

"Sure" Gretchen said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Back in the story._

"Today`s my birthday!" sang an overexcited Gretchen.

People were loading things into Fozzie`s pick-up truck.

'It`s also Christmas!" Robin exclaimed.

Gretchen stared blankly at him.

'Christmas" Robin said carefully "Is when everyone comes together to celebrate, and we give each other presents."

Robin handed Gretchen the yellow pebble that the fraggles had given him "They said to pass it on."

Gretchen stared at it in amazement.

She donned her purple, fuzzy shawl, tassled lime green and pink hat, and purple hand-knit scarf. They had been a going away gift, from her house mates.

Everyone piled into the truck. It was snowing heavily. They were on their way to Grizzly Farms.

When the truck finally pulled in, Fozzie greeted his mother. There was lots of commotion, which was normal. When Gretchen made it to the door, Mrs. Bear looked at her hand-knitted cold gear, she was impressed.

"Did you do that yourself?" she asked.

'Nope, my friends did" Gretchen said quietly 'I don't know how to knit."

'Well, it`s never too late to learn" Mrs. Bear said happily 'I`ll teach you.'

'Wow!" Gretchen exclaimed.

She wasn't all that great at knitting, but she could do it.

A loud crash from the kitchen distracted her.

_The turkey better not be flirting with Camilla again_.

Gretchen threw down the needles and sprinted into the kitchen.

There was the Turkey, Camilla, an angry Gonzo, and Kermit, who was trying but failing to calm everyone down.

Chef was banging pots and pans around. Things didn't look good, but Gretchen did enjoy a good fight.

'Come on, Gonzo, get him!'' she shouted.

"Don't encourage them' Kermit said, getting rather annoyed.

Robin was off talking to the fraggles, who actually seemed to miss him.

"I gave the pebble to a friend of mine" Robin said.

'Great!" exclaimed Gobo.

''I`ll say'' said Red.

Things did get a bit rowdy when the Sesame Street gang showed up. Gretchen liked Big Bird. Those two were inseperable. They were laughing and talking about letters, yarn and all kinds of things. When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Animal slept on a wire hanger, as well as Gonzo. Gretchen simply slept on the floor in front of the fireplace. Kermit had a bunk in the closet.

The next day was Christmas day, so everyone was exchanging gifts. Kermit gave Fozzie a joke book, Floyd gave Animal a new set of drum sticks, and Animal laughed and yelled "Beat drums, beat drums!"

Gretchen gave Big Bird a rather big scarf she knitted the night before.

That was a Holly Joliday, as Gretchen and Robin put it.


	6. Chapter 6

A spaceship blaring "Some Nights" landed on the roof. Four creatures with spiral noses exited. The tallest was white with black eyelids and hair. Her snout was grey.  
She was clutching a small silver child's hand with gold, not yellow eyelids and hair. There was a green and yellow boy and a red, yellow and orange boy. They rapped on the attic window. Iris, who was attempting to find her peace of mind looked up. She opened the window, remembering Gretchen's instructions.  
"They're here, Gretchen" she yelled down the stairs.

There were loud clunks, Gretchen running up the stairs.  
She squealed and greeted them.

She looked all of them over "What's up?"

Misty looked her in the eye and said "a lot."  
Gretchen saw the emerald ring on Misty's nose.  
She broke into a grin. Jaggery, the green and yellow boy sniggered " Misty's engaged!"

" To who?" asked Gretchen.

"Alejandro" Misty said, grinning.

" The Alejandro? Prince Alejandro? How'd you two get together?" she asked.

"He had a dance party, and he liked me!" Misty squealed.  
Then her face fell.

"There's something you should know, Gretchen" Misty whispered "We're at war again, but this time it's the Phoobs."

"I'll eat my hat if the Koozebanians didn't put 'em up to it" Jaggery said.

"And?" asked Gretchen.

"They've taken Alejandro prisoner" Misty said, as a small tear welled up in the corner of her eye.

Lyra, the silver girl crashed down the stairs, nearly running into Kermit.  
"What's with you?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Blind!" Misty yelped down the stairs.  
"Oh."

A small piece of black paper fluttered by Misty's head. She snatched it out of the air. A space missive, from the Phoobs. Misty read it. Another tear graced her cheek. The war had started because the Phoobian princess, Nedra wanted to marry Alejandro. Now they could do that, since Alejandro was captured and under their power. Misty wasn't about to let this happen, though.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was sitting in his cell, there was a small plate of figs next to him. He couldn't bend the bars, they were made of blue energy.

One fig said "Hey, frowny face"  
Alejandro studied it "Misty?"  
"That's my name, don't wear it out" the fig said "Listen, just do what they say, but do not, I repeat do not marry Nedra. I'm gonna try to bust you out of there"

Alejandro thought of being back home with Misty and his father, the Ubergonzo, but then he thought of the danger she might put herself in. "No, Misty don't. You could get hurt" he said worriedly.

"I love you" Misty said, but her voice cracked and she sounded as though she might cry.

Alejandro paused and said, "I love you too, darling."

Misty hit end call, then continued to crochet a shawl for Lyra. She was worried, and it showed.

"How can she be engaged?" asked Gonzo "she looks like she's only fourteen."

"We become of age at eleven, so we can get married as soon as twelve" Gretchen sighed.

"How come you never age?" asked Fozzie.

"I'm under Earth's influence" Gretchen said "Because I`ve already got a few years on me, I won`t collect any more, but if I go home, I`ll continue to age."

"Weird" Pepe remarked as he walked by.

Lyra literally ran into him, after falling down the stairs.

"Dios Mio!" he exclaimed, as he was knocked off his feet.

"Gotta get her a cane" Jaggery muttered, watching from a distance.

Misty sighed and opened her suitcase. She studied the pretty dress she was supposed to wear in two days. She thought of Alejandro, stuck in a prison cell, all alone.

Misty nervously put one hand on her blaster. She had to do this, though she shuddered at the thought of being held captive by the Phoobs.

Somehow, her friends and siblings seemed to pick up this vibe.

Lyra whispered to her at dinner "You won`t have to go this alone, sis."

Misty gulped and whispered back "I don't want you to get hurt."

'Why the secrecy?" asked Rizzo.

Late that night, Misty snuck out of bed, didn't bother to change out of her white nightie, and slipped the blaster into the pocket. She ran as fast as possible to try and break the sound barrier. That sent her hurtling through space, and when she was floating in the nothingness, she took the blaster and blasted herself. She broke into tiny molecules and landed on board the Phoobs mothership. Then, she set the dial to blast. Misty edged through the hold, until she came to the prison cells. It was just her rotten luck that a guard was there.

"My, my, what have we here?'' he sneered "None other than princess-to-be Misty."

Misty pulled out the blaster, but the guard was too fast. He knocked it out of her hands.

She saw Alejandro sitting in his cell, one arm chained to the wall. He had a look of pure horror written across his face.

The guard flicked a switch that turned off the energy bars, chained Misty`s right leg to the wall, then turned the bars back on. Misty curled into a ball and wept. Alejandro crept up to her and wrapped his arms around her shivering form. Misty shut her eyes.

Alejandro was now holding her, on his lap.

"We`re gonna get out of here, Misty, I promise" he said "In the meantime, get some sleep, cause you`re gonna need as much energy as you can get."

Misty


	7. Chapter 7

Gretchen sat in the front most pew at the small church, counting the seconds until she could change out of her kind of itchy, purple feathery dress and earrings.

"You have ears?' Gonzo had asked.

She simply nodded and pushed aside her hair to reveal small spock ears.

She watched everyone else whisper and mill around while they waited for the ceremony to start. The doors opened and there was Camilla, in all her glory wearing a wedding dress that could fit a chicken.

Gonzo gasped just the slightest bit.

Gretchen thought of the wedding customs back at home. This wasn`t exactly like that, but there were some similarities. Earthlings didn`t do the tying of hands.

She watched the ceremony, half fascinated, half disgusted. The disgusting part was the kiss.

No one did that back at home. They just brushed cheeks.

Gretchen did enjoy throwing handfuls of rice at them.

The party was a total different story, however.

Animal kept yelling "Cake! Cake!"

People tried to ignore him, but Animal yelled even louder. It got to the point where he began to attack it, and they had no choice but to cut it. Animal was satisfied.

Pepe was literally dancing on the tables. All Robin did was watch, probably thinking "_those people are doing stupid things with chairs."_

Gretchen watched the dances, but was shocked when Zoot came and said, 'Hey, kiddo, get up and dance!"

Gretchen obediently walked onto the floor, "My Own worst Enemy" was playing. She began to whirl and jump. She did some wicked motions, then went inside.

What a night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lyra woke up and was distraught to find Misty gone. She ran downstairs to find Gretchen just finishing that day`s story.

"Misty`s gone" the seven-year old whimpered.

Jaggery overheard. 'And I bet I know where she went" he scoffed.

Yes, he was right.

Misty and Alejandro were facing their own problems. Nedra had asked to see him. Misty accompanied. Almost immediately, the two space girls got into a fight. Misty`s idea was the best.

"Let`s let him choose who he wants" she had said.

Nedra smirked and said 'Good Luck, you`re going to need it, commoner."

Misty gestured to Alejandro.

He looked at them and said "Misty."

He half expected Nedra to fly into a rage and start punching Misty. She stood there, blushing.

Then she walked out of the room. The two were escorted back to their cell. Alejandro rose the next morning to find Misty gone. He thought maybe Misty had been set free.

In reality, she was thrown overboard, by Nedra because Phoobs have uncanny disguising abilities. Alejandro was summoned to the throneroom, where Misty stood, bound in chains. Or so he thought. Nedra sat on the throne and said 'Take your bride and leave."

He led the disguised Nedra away, back to Zrandina, home planet.

The real Misty was trapped in a blue aura, writhing in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw the small escape pod leave.

She attempted to break free, but failed. Her nightie was singed in many places and torn.

Nedra began to sing, as she admired her reflection.

"_This day is going_ _to be perfect, the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small, everybody will gather round, say I look lovely in my gown, what they don`t know is that I have fooled them all"._

Misty winced and sang

"_This day was going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small, but instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate, my wedding bells they may not ring for me at all."_

Nedra grinned and threw a rock at the window.

"_I could care less about the dress, I won`t partake in any cake, and vows, well I`ll be lying when I say that through any kind of weather I want us to be together._

_The truth is I don`t care for him at all. No, I do not love the groom, in my heart there is no room, but I still want him to be all mine!"_

Misty gasped as she was cut loose.

"_We must escape before it`s too late, find a way to save the day._

_Hope, well I`ll be lying if I say I don`t fear that may lose him to one who wants to use him, not care for him and cherish him each day."_

Misty gaped at her rescuers. There were Gretchen, Iris, Kermit, Gonzo, Lyra, Jaggery, Pyre and the whole rest of the gang.

"_For I also love the groom, all my thoughts he does consume, Oh Alejandro, I`ll be there very soon."_

Nedra began her walk down the aisle.

"_Finally the moment has arrived, for me to be one lucky bride."_

Misty stared at her watch in terror.

"_Oh, the wedding we won`t make, he`ll end up marrying a fake, Alejandro will be-"_

Nedra smiled, as she continued her walk.

"Mine! All mine!"

She took her place on the stage.

Lyra handed Misty her dress, and headpiece. She stepped behind a rock to put on the light lavender tank dress, with frills around the bottom and on the shoulders. It didn`t impair movement, which was nice. Then, the beaded lavender veil.

Misty told the gang to hide, until she gave the signal. She came to the ampitheatre, just before Ubergonzo finished tying the last knot.

'Stop" said a weak voice, right in the middle of the ceremony. Everyone turned and stared at the real Misty. Nedra`s eyes narrowed.

"You should be dead" she growled. Misty stood in the middle of the aisle way.

"Guards, take this commoner away" she said. Several stepped forward. Alejandro raised his eyelids, not sure what was going on. He saw the ring on real Misty`s nose. Nedra had forgotten about that.

'You imposter!' he spat at Nedra. He was too late. Misty was overtaken by the guards. Then, she whistled one long note.

A bunch of aliens, the likes of which he had never seen shuffled forward, talking amongst themselves.

Kermit, Gonzo, Piggy, and Fozzie fought their way to Misty. Piggy was using her fabulous karate moves. Pyre and Lyra had to be held back. Eventually the Phoobs were overpowered so they surrendered.

"You haven`t seen the last of me!" screeched Nedra, as the ships took off.

Alejandro approached Misty. "I`m sorry I believed her" he said, head hung with shame. Misty put a hand on his shoulder. "Don`t worry about it" she said "Come on, we`ve got a ceremony to perform."

Misty took her place on the stage next to Alejandro.

Ubergonzo pulled out the silk rope. He wrapped it about their hands and said "these knots represent you two coming together, as one."

He tied seven knots, and their hands were tied together. "The cup please" he said.

Ed stepped forward, carrying an iridescent cup. Misty drank first. Then it was Alejandro.

"By the powers of the 33 moons of Zrandina, you two are joined, forever" Ubergonzo said proudly.

Lyra came up the aisle, holding a tiara on a small cushion.

She handed it to Ubergonzo, who proceeded to place it on Misty`s head.

'That" Gretchen whispered "Was a real, royal Zrandina wedding."

Then, she vanished, off to her parent`s grave site.

Misty was giving a talk to Jaggery and the others.

"Jaggery, now that I`m gone and you`re ten, I expect you take care of these two" she said, gesturing to Lyra and Pyre 'So you must wear this with great honor, as their guardian."

Misty unclasped the medallion. It was a small gold disk, with these words etched around the edges: I go before you always.

"Now that you wear that medallion, you put them first, understood?" she asked. Jaggery gulped and nodded.

"To Lyra, I give you my loom" Misty said "It will help you in so many ways."

"Pyre, you can have Mr. Williekins" Misty said, holding up a stuffed griffin "You take good care of him, okay?"

Pyre grinned and said yes.

When it was time for everyone to go home, as things kind of reached their peak when Pepe began to swing dance on the buffet tables with some random alien hottie.

'Got to get her number", okay" he mumbled.

Iris found Gretchen, huddled up staring at one very decorated grave. She was holding some strange glowing flowers, and placing them on the grave. The words etched into the stone were: Astra and Kenny Leonce , died 1999, in service.

There was a quote at the bottom "Some are born great, others have greatness thrust upon them."

She turned when she saw Iris "What?' her faced was streaked with tears and dirt, as though she`d cried, rubbed her face with dirty hands, then cried some more.

'It`ll be, ok, Gretchen" she whispered "don`t be scared to cry."

She looked maybe a year older.

"How old are you?' asked Iris.

"Nine, but when we go back to Earth, I`ll be eight again" Gretchen sighed.

Waldorf: zzzzz " What? Is it over?"

Statler: We should only be so lucky.

Both: do-ho-ho-ho!

The End, For Now

**I`m going to write an epilogue. I love reviews like Animal loves bunny rabbits! Come on, please? With Sprinkles and hot fudge? **


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The tables at the canteen were almost full. Seated towards the back, in a corner were Iris, Margerurite, Robin, Bean and Gretchen. They were talking, laughing, and telling stories over bagel sandwiches. Gretchen was taking into account all that had happened last year, with Misty and the Phoobs.

"And that`s how I learned to swim" Robin was saying. Everyone nodded in agreement, and said things like "Yeah" or "nice story, Robin."

Iris began to tell a story about the time she dropped an iron her foot, when Gretchen`s bagel spoke up.

"That was an interesting story, Iris" it said.

"Alejandro?' asked Gretchen.

"You got it!" he said.

"What`s going on?" asked Gretchen.

"We now have a hatchling" he laughed. But there was an edge in his voice, like something was wrong.

"What`s the matter?" asked Gretchen.

"You read me a little too easily" the prince grumbled.

"Something tells me that`s not the issue" Gretchen said, in a warning tone.

"She`s frail, and hasn`t said a thing" he said in a panicked voice.

"That`s not good" Gretchen said "What`s her name?"

"Her name is Luna" he said.

Misty`s voice came through the bagel. "Hey Gretchen."

'So, what`s it like being a crown princess?" asked Gretchen.

"It`s nice, but I kind of miss the village, so I like to hang at the marketplace" Misty said, "Anyway, I assume he told you about our little Luna, right?"

"Uh, yeah" Gretchen said.

"She hasn`t opened her eyes yet" Misty whispered "I`ll never forgive myself if she dies."

"Darling, don`t you think you`re being a bit hard on yourself?" asked Alejandro.

"Yeah, I guess you`re right" Misty sighed "Anyway, here`s a photo."

A photo came through the bagel, almost like a printer. There was a little girl, with closed black eyelids, the beginnings of the royal nose (hooked downward) and blue and white plumage.

"Wow" everyone around the table murmured.

"I say we have a pajama party tonight" Iris said with a grin that could have put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"I second her idea" Margeruite said.

"Me too, whatever that means" Robin and Bean said at the exact same time "Jinx!"

Bean looked a little downcast.

Gretchen nodded.

"What are we waiting for? I`ll make the popcorn" Iris said, when they got home.


End file.
